


Take A Break

by CavalierRick



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, jack is stubborn as always, rhys is a good boyfriend, well i guess its h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierRick/pseuds/CavalierRick
Summary: Jack's a little under the weather. Rhys feels the need to take care of his boyfriend.





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> More OOC fluff? Don't mind if I do!   
> I cannot title things to save my life :'3c  
> I decided that I was going to sit down and write a little 1000-ish word story oneshot no matter what to try to get out of the little slump I'm in, and I frickin' did it! I'm a little proud of myself, truth be told lol. But yeah, if this story seems a little rushed or disorganized, that would be why. Hope you still enjoy!!  
> ((rated T for a suggestive line near the end ^^"))

“Relax, honey. Let me wash your hair.”

Jack tenses as Rhys begins to lather his hair with small, circular motions across his scalp, though his shoulders relax after a short moment as he sinks down into the warm, soapy water. Rhys had initially been surprised at the size of the spacious tub, but the grandeur of it _does_  fit the scope of everything else in his boyfriend's penthouse, he had to admit. The thought occurs to him that he would probably be very comfortable in the bathtub next to his partner, but instead he sits on the edge of the tub as he cleans Jack's hair.

“You can get in, too, yknow,” Jack mutters, seemingly reading Rhys's mind as he gives him a knowing smile over his shoulder. Rhys huffs and nudges Jack's head so that he's looking straight in front of him, starting to kneed at his scalp once again. “Seriously,” the CEO huffs, “you don't have to do this for me. Get in here and relax.”

A jolt of shock spikes through Jack as Rhys leans down to kiss his cheek. “Hush,” the younger man says, lovingly butting the side of his head against Jack's. Although the older man looks away to try to keep his boyfriend from seeing the unusual scar on his face, Rhys just purrs and resumes his gentle scrubbing. “You need someone to take care of you,” he reasons, leaning back slightly so that he can get a better view of his work.

“I just tripped.”

“Bullshit.”

The prior day, Jack had fainted. As the older man now relaxed in the tub, one wouldn't be able to tell that anything was wrong with him, but Rhys knew better. He had been there when his boyfriend had suddenly collapsed after getting up from his desk at the end of a long work day, seemingly due to a combination of orthostatic hypotension and hypoglycemia from skipping both breakfast and lunch. In all likelihood, it wasn't a serious issue-- he had seemed to recover completely after eating and rehydrating himself-- but Rhys was still worried sick. Despite Jack's stubborn objections, Rhys had managed to gently coax him into the bathtub shortly after breakfast the following day so that he could pamper his boyfriend. More surprisingly, though, Rhys had managed to talk the CEO into taking a day off of work. Jack _never_ took days off. That was the part that has Rhys so worried.

“Stop that,” Jack suddenly snaps, turning to glare at Rhys through a milky-white, scarred over pupil. “I can hear you back there pitying me.”

Rhys lets out an awkward, embarrassed huff. “I am not,” he objects, gently prodding Jack's head to turn him so that he's facing front again. “I'm just worried. Really, can you blame me? You would be panicking if _I_ suddenly fainted.”

“I did not faint.” Jack crosses his arm, sending the water in the tub waving slightly. “I _tripped_.”

Rhys frowns, rinsing his hands in the now lukewarm bath and reaching to the detachable faucet head. With very little warning, he turns the tepid water on and sprays it over Jack's hair, making the older man flinch and sputter before he adjusts to the sudden torrent. He sits still obediently as Rhys cards his fingers through Jack's soapy hair, watching sharp-eyed until he can no longer see any remaining suds.

As soon as Rhys has turned the water off and returned the faucet head to its proper place, Jack glares back at him. He huffs and shakes his hair out like a dog, splattering Rhys with a shower of water droplets. He turns to smirk at Rhys, earning him a small frown in return.

Despite his snarky demeanor, Jack leans up to give Rhys a gentle kiss. “I love you,” he says sincerely, pawing at his boyfriend's trousers and leaving sopping wet hand prints all over them. Although Rhys looks annoyed, he kisses Jack in return and cups his face in his hands, pressing his forehead against the CEO's. He reaches out to help Jack stand, hitting the switch for the tub to drain as he helps his boyfriend out onto the towel laid over the tile flooring.

Jack begrudgingly takes hold of Rhys's shoulders, drenching the front of his the other man's dress shirt as he carefully steps out of the tub. He huffs when a fluffy pastel yellow towel is draped over his head, taking hold of it and ruffling his hair with it. A small smile makes its way across Rhys's face as he starts to dry Jack's back, gently patting the soft material over the older man's gruesome scars.

After a moment, the usually stoic CEO looks over his shoulder at Rhys with a surprisingly sheepish smile on his face. “Thanks,” he murmurs, turning his head as soon as a flush starts to spread across his cheeks. “You don't _need_ to take care of me, but thanks.”

“Should've just quit talking while you were ahead,” Rhys quips, pressing a delicate kiss to the back of Jack's neck and huffing out a laugh at the little shiver it gets from the older man. “Either way, though, you're more than welcome.” He steps away to grab one of the bathrobes hanging from the door hangars, holding it up to help Jack put it on. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist, giving him another chaste kiss on the cheek. “Now, let's get you into bed.”

Jack turns his head to study Rhys, self-consciousness forgotten as he gives the younger man a look of pure confusion. “It's 10 AM,” he states plainly, quirking an eyebrow.

Rhys lets out a little huff of a laugh, a wolfish smile overtaking him. “I didn't say we're gonna be _sleeping_ , Jack.”

 


End file.
